


Executive Dysfunction

by carpetsocks



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Executive Dysfunction, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Neurodivergent Cavendish, Neurodiversity, Paperwork, Short One Shot, because I project onto characters okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpetsocks/pseuds/carpetsocks
Summary: Cavendish struggles with his paperwork.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota
Kudos: 8





	Executive Dysfunction

“AARGH!”

Dakota shot up, knocking over his chair, and promptly tripped and fell on his face. He scrambled to his feet. “Cavendish!”

His partner gaped at him, seemingly unharmed. “Dakota, what was that?”

“Are you okay?” He rushed over to Cavendish’s desk to inspect his partner for any injuries.

“Stop!” Cavendish caught Dakota’s wrists and pinned them to his desk. “I am _fine._ ”

Dakota struggled until Cavendish released him. “Are you sure? Was that you yelling?”

“Yes, but I was simply frustrated. I apologize for waking you.”

Dakota rubbed the back of his head. “It’s fine, sorry for overreacting.”

Cavendish sighed and looked back down at his phone. Dakota turned to adjust the thermostat, but the second he touched it, Cavendish yelled, “No!” and something hit the wall.

“Whoa dude,” Dakota said, spinning around, “What’s making you so frustrated?”

Cavendish let his head fall into his hands. “I have important paperwork to do but I keep getting distracted.”

“By what?” Dakota asked. He picked up Cavendish’s phone; other than a hairline crack he was pretty sure had been there before, it was unharmed. Not bad for being thrown point blank at a wall.

“Anything!” Cavendish jumped to his feet and started pacing. “My phone, the hole in the wall, a commercial for gum, the splotch on the floor, a song from the fifteenth century, the repair bill I still haven’t paid…”

Dakota blinked, trying to focus on Cavendish’s rant. He settled for looking like he was paying attention.

“…the expiration date on the milk, the hum of the lights, that blasted bass from the music shop…”

Dakota glanced at what Cavendish had been reading. _20 Ways to Prepare Spinach_. Wow. This really was serious if Cavendish was reading about cooking.

“Hey,” he said, cutting his partner off and grabbing his shoulders to stop his pacing, “I’ll get you back on track if I see you getting distracted, okay?”

Cavendish sighed. “Alright.”

As Cavendish found the first batch of paperwork, Dakota dug through the minifridge. On an impulse, he checked the date on the milk. It was today, no wonder it had been bothering Cavendish.

Another frustrated yell brought his hunt for snacks to a halt. “Cav, what’s going on?”

“I… I…” His friend looked like he was about to tear his hair out. “ _I don’t know._ ”

“Did you get distracted again? Just don’t want to do it?”

“No!” Cavendish spun around to face him. “I want to do it! Once Block hears of our discoveries, he’ll be sure to recognize our potential!” He picked up a sheet of paper and shook it at Dakota. “This paperwork is my opportunity to show him what I’m made of! To finally gain the recognition I—we deserve!”

“But you just can’t do it?” Dakota asked slowly.

“Yes!” Cavendish looked down at the paper, a disappointed frown spreading across his face. “I can’t find the energy to begin.”

“Here.” Dakota grabbed his chair and dragged it around to the front of Cavendish’s desk. “I got some paperwork I’ve been putting off too. We’ll work for an hour and then watch some Doctor Zone to unwind before bed.”

“Alright…” Cavendish sat down across from him. Dakota pulled a few sheets of paper off his desk and started to work on them.

“Date,” he said when he noticed Cavendish watching him. He tapped the space provided for the date.

“Hmph. I don’t need you to baby me.” Cavendish picked up a pen and began his paperwork. Dakota paused to make sure he wasn’t going to stop and smiled.

“Good job, Cav,” he murmured under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“You said my name, what was it?”

“What do you want it to be?” Dakota gave him a cheeky grin that made Cavendish huff and drop the subject.

An hour and a half later, watching Doctor Zone and serving as a pillow to his dozing partner, Cavendish finally realized what Dakota had said. He’d never admit to smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
